95 more laps to go/Yuna's team's about to win/The Biggest Wreck of Chick's team
Here is how Princess Yuna and her team has 95 more laps in Fantasyland Rescue. With the race to go on, Yuna was just about to to get ahead start on Jackson Storm. Jackson Storm: Oh, trying to be a heroine, are we? How about this? (bumps Yuna) Princess Yuna: Hey! Jackson Storm: Yeah, that's it, Tiny. Just then, Yuna was driving backwards just show off on Storm. Jackson Storm: What!? Princess Yuna: Beat that, Junkson! (turns around and drove off) Lightning McQueen: Hey, Storm, Mater and I've taught her and Cruz that! Cruz Ramirez: Ka-Chow! (aims her bang on him) Jackson Storm: Ahh! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) What a move by Yuna, she's caught up to the leaders? Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Oh, yeah. This is what it's all about. A freeway battle for the lead, with 10 to go! Princess Luna: 10 more laps, Yuna! Hiro: Keep going, Yuna, you can do this! Then, Storm tries to get past Yuna, but he gets blocked on several attempts. Jackson Storm: So, playing rough, are we? With one shove, Storm popped one of Yuna's tires on the Shooting Star. Princess Yuna: Guys, I'm flat, I'm flat! Vice Principal Luna: Hurry back to the pit! Princess Yuna: I’m on it. Vice Principal Luna: Shifty, Danny, Meatball, Daisy, it's time. So as quick as a flash, the dingo siblings quickly changed the tires and filled the kart up with gas. Johnny Elaine: (announcing) I don't believe it! Perch Perkins: (announcing) That was the fastest pit stop I've ever seen since Lightning McQueen! Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) It was a great stop, but she's still gotta beat that pace car out! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) It's gonna be close! At last, Yuna manages to get back in front of Pat Traxson. Then, her pit crew and then cheer. Johnny Elaine: (announcing) And she's back in the race! For quite sometime, Yuna had 95 more laps to finish the race at last. Kent Brockman: (announcing) This is it. We're heading into the final lap and Yuna is right behind the leaders. What a comeback! Johnny Elaine: (announcing) A hundred and ninety-nine laps, and it all comes down to this! Lightning McQueen: This is it, Yuna. (through the radio) You've got 4 turns left, 1 at a time. Drive it in deep and hope it sticks... Go! Princess Yuna: Oh yeah! Jackson Storm: We'll see about that! With quick thinking, Yuna closes in, revving his engine, and is about to pass Storm, who tries get in front again, but Yuna swerves and goes to the other side. As Storm tries to get in front of Yuna, she then brakes, causing him to press against the wall, and making her able to go past. Tom Tucker: (announcing) Yuna's going inside! But then, Storm rams Yuna off the track, and then hits Chick, causing them both to serpentine. Perch Perkins: (announcing) Storm and Chick are loose! It looks like Yuna is out of the race! At last, Yuna gets a thought, and turns her front tires right, impressing Vice Principal Luna and Princess Luna and surprising the team as it helps Yuna to get back on the track and past Storm and Chick. Perch Perkins: (announcing) And she saved it! Johnny Elaine: (announcing) She's back on the track! Perch Perkins: (announcing) Princess Yuna and her team are gonna win the Piston Cup this year! Princess Luna: C'mon, you got it, you got it, Yuna! Jackson Storm: (grunts) I'm not coming behind you again, Chick! As he rams Chick, it caused him to crash into his teammates one by one. Chick mostly started hitting the infield several times and spinning, before coming to a stop, having huge damage. The crowd gasps at what happened. Lightning McQueen: Chick! As Everyone, everypony, and every creature gasped in shock, Yuna sees the wreck of Chick and his team, reminding her of Doc Hudson's biggest accident and how Strip "The King" Weathers and Lightning had theirs. So, reached the finish line and had to go back for them. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225